The Long Lost Queen
by ShadowDragonOfTheWest
Summary: Kage is an ordinary girl who wants to be the best duelest she can be, but when she meets Syrus and Jaden her world is turned upside down with the wierd friendship they have. And she discovers she's not your ordinary duelest, so what is she. SyrusxOckage
1. Let's Duel

The Long Lost Queen

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

"Oh no! I'm going to miss my exam!" a young girl named Kage Hitoshi yelled at herself as she zigzagged in and out of a sea of people.

She wore blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, as gold Egyptian necklace and bracelet, along with her shoulder length silver hair and black back pack, bounced a she ran, making it look as if she was part Egyptian because of her tanned skin.

"Ok, let's see" she said to herself as she narrowly missed a boy.

"Got my decks and gear, just need to-"

_**BAM!**_

Kage had run into someone because she wasn't paying attention, and fell to the ground.

"Ow…Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" She hastily apologized as she got to her feet and helped the person, she knocked down, up.

He was a tall boy with red-black hair with two blond bangs in the front of his face. He wore a black tank top and black pants. His eyes where like a golden yellow.

"I'm so sorry, it's just I'm in a hurry to get to the dueling exams!" She apologized again.

"You're a duelist?" he asked. Kage nodded her head franticly, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Then here," he handed Kage a card. She took the card and looked at it, it was Change Of Heart.

"I have a feeling you'll need this." He said as he walked past her

"Eh, thanks." Kage replied with a vacant expression then looked at the clock tower.

"Ahhhhhhh I'm gonna be late!" she yelled and ran toward a dome where the exams were taking place. A few minutes later Kage was at the front of the dome where a table was set up, at the table were two girls talking about something that at that moment Kage didn't really care about.

"Excuse me, Kage Hitoshi here." Kage panted trying to catch her breath.

"You're a little late, but you can go in." the girl on the left said. Kage sighed in relief and jogged in.

"Wow I didn't know expect so many people." She said as she entered. Kage saw about five dueling arenas and about fifty people watching intently on the duels.

"Cool." Kage breathed as she tried to find a place to sit down till she was called. It wasn't long; because once Kage's bag hit the ground besides her she was called.

"Up all ready?" She asked herself. Kage reached into her bag and got out her dueling disk and her two decks. Kage stepped out onto the arena and felt all eyes on her, while she looked at both of her decks._ Which one,_ she thought when an annoyed cough snapped her out of her thoughts

"You're only allowed one deck." Said her opponent.

"I know." Kage retorted with a little annoyance as she slid one deck in to her dueling disk and the other in to her pocket.

"Let's duel!" they yelled. Kage drew six cards, Fissure, Card Shuffle, Trap Hole, Wall of Illusion, Howling Insect, and Magician of Faith. _Not bad,_ she thought as she picked a card.

"Ok I'll play two cards face down and Wall of Illusion in attack mode."

(Wall of Illusion ATK/1000 DEF/1850)

"Not bad, Wall of Illusion is a strong card, but not good enough. I play Winged Sage Falcon, and Nubian Guard. Now Winged Sage Falcon attack Wall of Illusion." he yelled.

(Winged Sage Falcon ATK/ 1,700 DEF/ 1200)

"Not fast!" she said with a sly smile. "I play my trap card Trap Hole. Any monster with 1000 attack points or more on my opponent's side of the field is destroyed." Kage watched in victory as Winged Sage Falcon disappeared.

"My turn." She said. She drew a card and it was Witch of the Black Forest (Witch of the Black Forest ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 1200). She looked at her hand.

"I play this card face down." She said.

"Alright," her opponent said. "My turn." After he drew a smile spread across his face.

"I'll sacrifice Nubian Guard to summon Egyptian Sphinx. Attack her face down card."

(Egyptian Sphinx ATK/3100 DEF/2100)

Kage watched as her Howling Insect disappeared, but suddenly remembered its effect.

"You activated Howling Insects effect. Now I can summon any insect type of monster into my hand." She shouted. _Come on, give me something good,_ Kage thought as she drew. Her eyeballs practically popped out of her head at what she got.

"I'll place Swords of Revealing Light. They protect me for three turns, and let me draw two cards." Kage said and she drew. It was Zombyra the Dark and False Trap.

"I'll play Witch of the Black Forest and Zombrya the Dark on the field. Then I'll place a card face down." She said as load as she could without yelling.

"Very good. Very good. And sense I can't attack I'll also place a face down card." he said. _He planning something, I know it,_ Kage thought, then drew a magic card Fusion.

"Alright time to take out that sphinx!" Kage yelled. "I play Fusion and bring Witch of the Black Forest with Zombyra the Dark to create Zombyra the Dark Witch! Now Fusion is a different kind of fusing card, it not only fuses monsters together but it gives it a special effect. And Zombyra the Dark Witch special effect is that if there is only one monster on my opponent's side of the field I can attack twice."

(Zombyra the Dark Witch ATK/3200/ DEF/2800

"Very impressive, bur your three turns are up." He chuckled. "Egyptian Sphinx attack Wall of Illusion!"

"Fine but Wall of Illusion has a special effect, now I can choose one of your monsters to send back to your hand. And I bet you know which one." Kage said as the Sphinx began to disappear. "And now I can attack your life points directly. Zombyra the Dark Witch attack!" as she happily watched her opponents life points descend to 800 nobody noticed a dark figure moving about.

"My turn," he sneered while he flipped his face down card . "I play Raigeki Break, and discard my Dragon so your witch is destroyed!"

"Not so fast!" she yelled as she flipped her own face down card. "I play False Trap, and attack your life points reducing them to zero.

"Then congratulations, you passed the dueling exam." Her opponent said.

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!!" Kage yelled as her monsters disappeared. Then she finally noticed that cheers were coming from the crowd (well most of the boys where whistling if you catch my drift.). _Wow... I didn't know I was that good, _Kage thought as she left the arena. While Kage walked back to her seat to put her things in her bag she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a boy with bluish green hair standing next to a brown haired boy a staring at her. When he figured out that she saw him staring at her he instantly looked at his shoes and a small (like not even there) blush came on his face. _Might as well say hi, _she thought as she slipped both of her decks along with her dueling disk into her bag.

"Hi." Kage said with a smile, once she walked over to them with her bag over her shoulder. The one with bluish green hair jumped out of surprise while he jerked his attention away from his shoes.

"Hi." They both said.

"That was a great duel." the one with brown hair said. "My name is Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus Truesdale." The boy named Jaden pointed to the boy with bluish green hair.

_**A/N I'm not good with writing descriptive stuff so you all know what they look like but to let you know Kage is about Syrus's height.**_

"My name is Kage Hitoshi." Kage said.

"Nice to meet you." Syrus said shyly as he held out his hand, and Kage shook it.

"Yeah," Jaden added. "Do you want to have lunch with us? We're going to a sushi restaurant."

"We were?" Syrus asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah weren't you listening a minute ago before we met Kage." Jaden answered. Kage and Syrus blushed a little.

"Nope I guess I wasn't." Syrus confessed as he put his hand behind his head. Then a loud crumble came from Kage's stomach and Syrus and Jaden looked at her.

"Well that settles it." Kage said happily as she pulled her pack over her shoulder a bit.

"Why are you so happy?" Syrus asked.

"Because I'm not buying." Kage said as she turned and smiled playfully at Jaden, and then pointed her finger at him. "You are." Jaden's face looked horrified for a moment, which made Kage laugh.

"Just kidding Jaden," she teased. "I'll buy."

"Are you sure?" Syrus asked.

"Sure, Kage chirped as she started to walk out of the crowded dome with Jaden and Syrus right behind her. "because I'm celebrating with my best friends."


	2. Our New Home

The Long Lost Queen

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX**

"Kage over here!" Syrus yelled over to her. Kage turned and a smile spread across her face as she walked toward her seat next to Jaden and Syrus.

"I was afraid you missed the flight." Syrus sighed as she was about to sit down.

"Well I had, um, some last minute packing to do." Kage stuttered as she took the middle seat in between Syrus and Jaden while she slid her back pack off and put it in her lap.

She looked at Jaden, he wore his usual jacket and pants and the same was for Syrus. Kage wore a black tank top with thin straps along with jeans. Her hair was put in a tight bun with two bangs dangling in her face, with a white feather hanging over her right ear. And of course she had her Egyptian necklace and bracelet.

"Hey Kage," came Syrus's voice beside her. She turned her head to look at him. "How come you have a feather in your hair?"

"Oh just for the fun of it I guess." Kage answered as she spotted the feather out of the corner of her eye. "Why don't you like it?" she asked, a little offended because she really liked it.

"Oh no! I didn't mean that, I think you actually look really pretty like that." Syrus answered. Only after word did he realize what he said and blushed. Kage blushed too, and if they could see Jaden's face, he had a sly smile on as he looked out the window. Feeling a little weird Kage change the subject.

"So what kind of theme do your decks have?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaden said as he turned his attention away from the window.

"Well." Kage said as she slid one of her decks out. "Like what types of monsters. See." she said as she showed them her deck. "My theme for this deck is insects and fiends." Suddenly both of them pulled out their decks.

"Well mine's elemental hero's I guess." Jaden answered as he passed Kage his deck.

"That's a good theme to have Jaden." she said as she gave Jaden his deck. "What about you Sy?" she asked. Syrus looked a little disappointed as he held his deck.

"No good." He answered as he slid his deck in one of his jean pockets.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad." Kage reassured while she moved a little closer to Syrus and looked away from the window nervous.

"Mine are." Syrus said as he stuck one of his hands in his pocket while the other lay on his lap.

"Come on Sy," Jaden said keen on getting his friend to jeer up. "All cards are made for a reason."

"He's right Sy" Kage said as she put a hand on Syrus's.

"Take a look at Winged Kuriboh." Jaden put in. "His attack and defense points may be low, but with the right cards he's powerful." Syrus sighed then pulled out his deck.

"I guess your right guys." he said as he showed Kage his deck.

"Wow Syrus your deck is great!" Kage exclaimed as she looked at each card.

"R-really?" he asked as he finally noticed Kage's hand on his.

"Yeah." She answered, and then noticed Jaden had a sly smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kage asked threateningly.

"Oh nothing." He said mischievously as he pointed. Kage followed his gaze and saw her hand holding Syrus's. Kage blushed fiercely and so did Syrus as she let go and hugged her back pack in her lap. And if matters couldn't get worse she noticed how close she was to Syrus and squeezed her bag even tighter. _Please don't let Jaden notice,_ she thought as something moved in her bag.

"Attention new Duel Academy students if you look outside your window you'll see your home away from home." A voice over the intercom said.

"Syrus, Kage you got to see this!" Jaden excitedly said as he put his face closer to the window. Kage and Syrus leaned toward the window and saw a huge school on an island, but Kage quickly turned to the ocean below the helicopter.

"Wow this place looks so cool!" Syrus exclaimed as he leaned closer.

"Yeah." Kage sighed as she turned away from the window and looked intently at her bag.

"Hey Kage are you ok?" Syrus asked a little worried.

"Oh I'm fine," Kage said as happily as she could. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Jaden asked apparently interested.

"Well I'm kind of nervous." she confessed. _Which is partly true, _Kage thought. When they finally got off the helicopter a person gave them a new out fit except for Kage.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't have one." Kage said as a man in a black uniform walked by.

"You are Kage Hitoshi correct?" he asked.

"Yes…" she answered a bit hesitant.

"Please come to the main office after the welcome ceremony." He said bowed, and walked off.

"Um, ok." She said as Syrus and Jaden walked up to her.

"Hey how come you don't get one?" Jaden asked.

"Don't know." she answered. "The guy said to the main office after the welcome ceremony. What ever that means."

☼غ☼غ☼غ☼غ☼غ☼غ☼

"Hey wait up guys!" Kage yelled as she tried to catch up with them as she ran, her bag bouncing with each step.

"Oh hey Kage! You got Slifer dorm too!" Syrus yelled back as he ran to meet her.

"Yeah." she said as she stopped in front of him. As she got to the steps that led to the second level Jaden suddenly thought of a very bothering fact.

"Wait a minute," said Jaden. "I thought girls had to be in separate dorms!"

"Yeah I heard that too?" Syrus said with a questionable look.

"Long story short," Kage said and took a deep breath. "They said I could be in red or yellow; but naturally I wanted to be in red with you guys, but apparently I'm the only girl in red so they thought I would get lonely if I stayed in the empty girl dorm, so they said I could be in the boys dorm if I didn't mind but I get a special room with locks and stuff on the door." She finished with a sigh. Both boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" she asked as if it was normal.

Syrus pointed to her bag on her back. "Y-your bag just moved." Syrus stuttered. Kage turned her head to see her bag and it was moving.

"Oh he must be anxious to get out." She said in a casual tone while she took off her bag and placed it gently on the ground.

"And what do you mean be 'he'?" Jaden asked as Kage opened the bag and crabbed something.

"Him." she said as she held up a black kitten with green eyes. She started to rub the kittens belly and he purred. "This is the reason I was late. On my way to the airport I saw this little guy in the streets. I couldn't leave him there so I placed him in my bag and kept going." Kage grabbed her bag and walked up the steps to the second level of the dorm with Jaden and Syrus right behind her.

"So what's his name?" Jaden asked as he caught up to Kage.

"Hmm… Yami." Kage answered as she scratched the kitten behind the ears. She set down her bag and dug in her pockets for the key to her room.

"You know now, that I think about it Yami isn't so bad." Jaden exclaimed as he leaned over Kage's shoulder to pet the cat. Yami's response was a little lick and more purring.

"Oh where is it?" Kage murmured while she dug deeper in to the pocket of her jeans.

"Kage would you like me to hold Yami for you?" Syrus asked as he walked up behind her.

"Oh thanks Syrus." She exclaimed as she handed the black cat over to Syrus Yami cuddled up in his arms as if ready for a cat nap.

"Well looks like Syrus has a way with cats." Joked Jaden.

"It seems he does." Kage put in then turned back to the door and dug deeper in her pockets for the key.

"Ah found it!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a key and placed it in the key hole. There was a soft click and Kage pushed the door and it swung open.

"Wow" they exclaimed in. Kage's room was huge, it had two tables, a queen sized bed, a computer, a closet and even a bathroom (shower included). Her bed was placed under a window on the left along with her closet. The computer was on the right next to the bathroom and one of the tables was in the center of the room.

"Kage, your room is awesome!" yelled in utter bewilderment.

"No kidding." put in Syrus as he placed Yami on the ground. Yami prowled around as if approving the room then jumped on the bed and curled up into a ball, which made the cat look like a ball of fuzz.

"Well I'm surprised myself." Kage said still amazed that this was her room. She crabbed her bag and rummaged around in it until she found her dueling disk and her decks.

"Well come on!" Kage excitedly said as she slipped her dueling disk onto her arm.

"What?" Jaden ask with a vacant look.

"I want to see your room too!" Kage answered then she pushed Syrus and Jaden out of the door and locked it.

"What's the hurry Kage?" Syrus asked as he was pushed past a line of doors.

"I want to check this place out! I hear they got state of the art dueling arenas, and I'm itching to try them out!" Kage said enthusiastically. Jaden's eyes suddenly lit up and he quickened his pace. When Jaden opened the door to their dorm they got a surprise, it was…….Small. A bunk bed stood in the corner, and two tables in the other that held computers.

"It's kind of small." Syrus sighed.

"Well you're a small guy." Jaden joked as he walked in.

"I like it." Kage said while she stepped in and looked around the room. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw both of the boys staring with wide eyes.

"What?" Kage retorted.

"But Kage your room is much nicer than this!" Syrus exclaimed.

"True," she said while she sat on one of the beds, "but I like your room. It's not to big or small. It's cozy. Besides you guys have each others company."

"Well you have company too." Jaden answered. Kage gave him a questionable look and Jaden answered "Yami."

"Yeah well he's a cat, now come on! Let's check this place out! Kage yelled with excitement.

"Hey give us a second!" Syrus retorted while he trying to get his deck and dueling disk. Kage waited as patiently as she could while Jaden and Syrus got their decks and dueling disks, and as soon as Jaden had his deck and gear on he grabbed Kage's arm and dragged her out the dorm and down the steps.

"Hey, wait up!" Came Syrus's voice from behind them. Jaden and Kage stopped and turned around to look for Syrus. He was just a couple yard away. When he finally caught up he was panting.

"Sorry Sy." Kage apologized, whit a sweet smile. She grabbed Syrus's and Jaden's arm and ran to the school.

"Ah the sweet smell of dueling." Kage sighed as she, Syrus, and Jaden Walked into the academy.


End file.
